


No Heroines

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [1]
Category: Hercules (1997), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Heroes & Heroines, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're neither of them cut out to be heroines, but Meg is all right with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heroines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



Meg knows she’ll never be a heroine. She’s made her peace with it. She’s got too many sharp edges to fit the fairytale; she’s screamed too many times to be a song. Titles like _heroine_ make her laugh now.  
  
Mulan’s no heroine, either. If anything, she’s a _hero_ , all bold and sharp-witted, as strong as the earth and bright as the sun. She frightens people (the sort who need frightening).  
  
Meg never would have accepted rescue from anyone who wanted to be a rescuer. But Mulan is a hero without trying, and that fits them better. Always has, always will.


End file.
